IK VS SHOURON
by C.Smith
Summary: This is my first story on here....It's mostly about two people Celes and her younger brother Zero. Both are in a fight against a group of peopl named the IK Clan. (All of this is based on something that happened online.) So I hope you like it. R


I.K. vs Shouron  
By Celes  
  
Chapter One Zero vs. Cloud  
  
Zero watched out the catr window at the passing trees 'She's going way too fast.' he thought as they sped down the empty highway. "Celes, maybe you should slow down."  
"I can't or they'll catch up." Celes couldn't stop thinking of what they would do if they caught her and her brother. 'Because of them we had to leave mom and sis behind.' she tought as she pressed harder on the gas paddle.  
"Oh great!" said Zero outloud.  
"What?"  
"We're running low on fuel."  
They stoped at the nearest gas station. "Can I help you miss?" asked the greese monkey.  
"Yeah, can I get the regular?" answered Celes as nicely as possible.  
"You should be nicer." scolded her younger sibiling.   
"Sure whatever," began Celes as she opened the car door "listen I'll be back. I'm going to get some sodas."  
"K" answered Zero in a tired voice  
"Can I help you?" asked a strange voice  
"No thanks we already have a guy helping us." Zero answered as he turned his head, but the guy he saw was not the guy he wanted to see.  
"We got ya." snikered the young man  
"Oh no you don't" yelled Zero as he shot a fireball at the man  
Celes (who was paying for the sodas) turned around to see her brother and the stranger 'Oh shit,' she thought 'they found us. The IK clan found us.' celes blasted threw the window with a powerful ice attack. "Zero!" she yelled as she came running at the stranger. Celes takled the stranger, sending them both into the car door.   
"Celes, you all right?" asked Zero as he helped up his sister. Suddenly as Celes got to her knees, she was blasted in the back by a powerful electric blast from the stranger.  
"Stupid girl." he sneered as he spit blood from his mouth.  
"Who are you?" Asked Celes and her brother.   
"My name is Cloud Strife," answered the young man as he pulled out a huge sword "And have been sent be Tseng to destroy Zero"  
"Well I'm sorry," Zero answered back "but I don't die that easily."   
Celes stood up and watched as her brother and cloud fought 'He's kinda cute.' she thoughtto herself as the battle raged on.  
Zero used his powerful "GIGA FLARE" attack, but Cloud rebonded with his attack "JUDGMENT BOLT" 'Man he really is hot.'Celes thought again as she stared at Cloud's ice blue eyes, skied hair, and cool looking clothes.  
'Why do I get the feeling I'm being watched?' Coud thought as her raised his sword to block Zero's blast.  
"Damn you. Put away that aword and fight me man-to-man." yelled Zero as he got ready another power packed fireball.  
"Man-to-man? Don't you mean man-to-boy?" laughed Cloud as he got ready his attack  
Then Celes saw something from the far cornor of her left eye, "Zero hury up! HIs friends are here." she yelled at her brother as he dodged another one of Cloud's bolts. By this time the IK Clan were already there.  
  
Chapter two the painful retreat  
  
Tseng steped out the black Mercury Sable. "We found them. See Reno I told you Cloud would find them for us." glutted Tseng as Reno stepped out   
"so he did, but Zero is still alive." snorted Reno as he watched the two fight. Next to come out were Rude and Elena.  
"Yo Rude! Look over there." Elena grinned devilishly.  
"Yeah I see her. Reno can we have some fun with her? Please?" Rude asked with a grin   
"Sure why not" Reno answered looking over at Celes.  
Celes stood with her eyes focused on her brother. 'Come on Zero! Use "HELL FIRE" on him so we can go' She thought to herself unaware of the danger. Suddely Celes felt a strong pain near her spin. Elena had hit her with a powerful energy ball.   
"Ha there's plenty more were that came from." Laughed Elena as she and Rude came running up and kicked Celes   
"This is easier than I tought it would be." grinned rude  
"Oh really? Do you really think it's that easy to kill me?" Smiled Celes as she stood back up "BLIZZARD!" she screadmed as she fired her attack towards Rude and Elena  
Zero fired fireballs at Cloud knocking him to the ground. "So you are stronger than you look." grinned Cloud as his eyes met Zero's. Then Cloud did something he would regreat for the rest of his life. Instead of blasting his attack at Zero, he forcused his atrtack on Zero's unexpecting sister.  
Zero watched in horror as his older sister fell to the ground with a mind numbing thud. "Celes!" Zero cried out as he ran to were she had fallen.   
"Zero....watch out be....behind...you." Celes warned as her eyes widened  
Before Zero could turn around, Tseng walked up from behind and blasted him "HA HA HA HA. Helpless as usual," Laughed Tseng "You know you really are a pain in my backside, kid" Tseng kicked Zero in the stomach.  
"Leave him alone" yelled Celes as she stood back up  
"Really what are you going to do? Punch me or something?" laughed Tseng "Reno tell Cloud over there that I'll finish Zero off myself."   
Cloud looked at Celes 'She's so determined to keep Tseng away from Zero. I wounder why?' Cloud stood and watched as she used her attack "DIAMOND DUST" to knock Tseng away from the wounded Zero. With that attack Celes fell to the ground.  
"Stupid girl. Used up all her power with that attack." Snickered Tseng  
"Celes." Yelled out her wounded younger brother. Zero got up and blasted Tseng. "Celes hang on," Zero said picking her up. "I'll get us back safe and sound." With that Zero and Celes were foreced to retreat back to their hideout. 


End file.
